Rune
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Rune vanished, leaving his two lovers Rath, the new Dragonlord, and Thatz, the new security oficer, to grieve for him. But if Tinlet can be trapped in the body of a child, can the same not be said for Rune? Completed
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: don't own_

_Ok, here's the idea. It is any number of years after the whole fight with Nadil, Lord Lykouleon, Alfeegi, Thesus and Cesia as well as all the Demons (well, the bad ones anyway) are dead, and peace has settled over the land. But Rune is missing, disappeared without a race, leaving his two heartbroken lovers Rath, now the Dragon Lord, and Thatz, now the chief of security at the castle. But all is not lost-or so it seems, for if Tinlet managed to survive and was trapped in the body of a little girl, is it not possible for Rune to have done the same. Just so you know, this is not a particularly happy story; it's a bittersweet tale of love, death and dealing with grief._

_Chapter 1_

It had been five years from Rune had gone, vanished, into the blue. He and the Water dragon had just disappeared. Leaving an already grieving castle to grieve again. It had been five years ago, but for Thatz it could have been only yesterday. Half his heart had been ripped out, he was no longer complete. Yes, he still loved Rath, one half of his heart had always belonged to Rath, but the other needed Rune. But Rune was gone.

He could remember that morning so clearly, waking up to find himself twined round Rath, it was rare that, because Rube always slept between them. That had been the first hint. The second had been the fact that Rune's sword was gone. The third however, was the fact that Rune had left two little pressed flowers on the bed stand. Forget me nots. It was seeing those that had made Thatz squirm away from Rath, waking the newly instated king in an instant.

"Where's Rune?" had been Rath's first question, but he had fallen silent when Thatz help up the flowers. They both somehow knew that Rune was gone, and that he wasn't coming back. But they had still hoped. Sent out whoever they could spare to search. But every report came back with no word. Rune had simply vanished. Leaving his lovers to suffer.

They had survived. Somehow. Though sometimes Thatz wondered if they would ever have gotten to the point where they could survive each other had it not been for Rune, the elf had always settled their disputes quickly, and they had always teamed up against Rune's Alfeegi like personality when it shone through. The three of them had been perfect for each other. So for Rune to just have disappeared like he had. It made no sense. No sense at all.

"Thatz, come inside, we have to get to that meeting." Rath called from inside their bedroom. "Who is it that's coming in today again?" he asked.

Thatz turned back and returned to the room, sighing lightly. Rath had become a lot like Lord Lykouleon had been, he was kinder, patronising and was always forgetting why he had to do the things a king is supposed to do and always trying to sneak off to fight Demons, and he would get away with it if Thatz hadn't learned to see through his disguises.

"The envoy to Fariee realm." Thatz said, satisfied that he didn't grimace when he said it, for nearly three years whenever anyone mentioned elves or Fariee's Thatz had grimaced. If anyone mentioned Rune, save for his lover, they got a very bitter tongue lashing. Because of that everyone in the castle, and indeed the city, had learned never to mention Rune's name. Rath himself had stopped saying it as well, seeing and understanding Thatz's pain when he heard their beloveds' name.

So life had slowly moved on from the time of darkness. Those who were gone were mourned but not forgotten, the land had started rebuilding. Treaty's, set in motion before Lykouleons death, were completed, and the land now had a kind of peace. The castle was quieter though, without those who had given it life-Alfeegi's rants were missed, the commotion cause by Kaisterns return from a mission left the castle saddened. Lord Lykouleon always trying to slip out past Alfeegi, which had always been good for a laugh, had left the castle silent. Life had moved on, but there was not the shine, or the happiness that had once been. Perhaps there never would be.

"Thatz." Rath said, resting a hand on his lovers shoulder, staring into his hurting eyes. He knew what Thatz was thinking of. It had taken everything he had to keep the ex-thief with him after Rune had disappeared. Rath too felt as if half his being had been ripped away when Rune had gone, but he had had a country to rule, so to save himself the grief he had pushed everything away except his work, and Thatz. He had drawn Thatz into everything he could think of-keeping him busy. But there were times Thatz would slip in this melancholy mood.

It was an interesting turn around if he admitted it to himself, that Thatz should become so withdrawn, but Thatz had always had that kind of complex, the idea that everyone he loved would leave him eventually. It had taken months of arguments to convince him that Rath would not leave him. Thatz had never given up on Rune; Rath knew that, he himself had stopped the searches, knowing that Rune would not be found. Sometimes it was ok; sometimes they could get through the weeks, even a month without one of these episodes. They were becoming less frequent since the searches stopped; because now Thatz didn't get his hopes up that every report might bring news.

It wasn't that he didn't also feel that rise of hope; in fact, stopping the searches was probably just as must for himself as it had been for Thatz. It was just too painful in the long run. It was better to just let it go, and live on.

Rath drew Thatz into a warm embrace, cradling his head on his shoulder. No words were needed; they knew each other too well for words to be nothing but meaningless noise. Finally Rath pulled away and smiled softly at his lover. "Come on, let's go meet the envoy."

Thatz nodded slightly, interlacing his fingers with Rath's and allowing himself to be led from the room and down to the audience chamber.

X

The envoys report was as dull and benign as was expected-the Fairee realm offered its greetings and blessings etc, etc, could they please send some kind of aid, etc, etc. Thatz found all these occasions rather boring, so he searched his pockets for the bag of cookies he had taken from breakfast. He was largely ignored, but from the corner of his eye he could see Rath's lips quirk into a smile, and his fingers drummed the arm rest of his chair lightly, the request obvious. Thatz finally found the cookie bag and opened it, again he was ignored, but Rath's hand moved to fall down the arm rest, awaiting his share.

Without bothering to hide what he was doing Thatz gave him one of the cookies. The court was used to such behaviour and didn't bat an eyelid when Rath and Thatz started munching on the cookies. Thatz rarely got through any council session without eating, and Rath was hardly known for sticking to the rules.

What was not common for a meeting was the sudden interruption when a Dragon fighter suddenly burst into the hall, eyes wide, looking like he had seen a ghost, or a Demon. Rath was on his feet instantly, his eyes narrowed and his robes settling into their heavy folds around him. "What is it? Has a Demon breached the defences?"

The Dragon Fighter shook his head, "No my Lord, this is something…" he trailed off as a group of Dragon fighters entered behind him, and stood back, away from the thing they had brought in with them. Away from the small boy, who only looked about three, with short curling blond hair and biggest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. But what no one else noticed, save Rath and Thatz, and the Dragon Knights who had taken the child in with them, and the small creature clutched passively in the child's arms.

"Water?" Thatz breathed.

This couldn't be happening.

_First chappie done folks. Btw, the only ones still alive in the Dragon castle from the manga, or those I have read anyway, are Rath, Thatz and Ruwalk. Everyone else who you can remember is probably dead. Review to find out if Rune is really dead-or is he just doing a Tinlet?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: don't own_

_I'm sorry, for ending it there, but I had to pause for Dramatic effect-that and the cat decided to sit on the keyboard and wouldn't move. So here is the second chapter._

_Chapter 2_

Rath was down the steps to the throne and among the group of Dragon Knights before Thatz could even think. He knelt beside the small child, taking in every inch, noting the way the child held the Water Dragon. "Child-where did you find this dragon?" he asked softly. If the child had Water, then it could only mean that Rune was truly dead, and all his hopes were shattered permanently, and Thatz-he couldn't even fathom how Thatz would react to this.

The child looked up at him, a little fear threading its way through the blue eyes… blue eyes that reminded him painfully of Rune.

"You don't need to be afraid child." He said soothingly. "Just tell me where you found the Dragon. You are safe here, I promise."

The child looked down at the Dragon in his arms, then back up, blinking. "He's mine." The child whispered quietly, so low Rath almost didn't hear him.

Thatz came up behind him suddenly, looming over Rath, and frightening the child, who's already big eyes widened even more at the angry expression on the mans face. "Where did you get that Dragon?" Thatz demanded to know, angrily. He knew the implications of the Dragon being with another, and he didn't want to believe it, the boy had merely stolen Water from Rune-Rune couldn't possibly be dead-he just couldn't!

"Thatz!" Rath said angrily, shooting a silencing glare to his lover, who backed down, albeit, very reluctantly. Rath turned back to the child. "Calm down, he was just a little surprised to see that Dragon. It's one of ours you see, and belongs to a very good friend of ours. So could you tell us when you got the Dragon?" he asked, knowing the child would only repeat, 'He's mine' if asked where he got it.

The boy's eyes flicked to him. "I dnt know, I aways had him." He said, with the tiniest of lisps.

For some reason he couldn't name he felt his heart go out to the child, even though his heart broke a little more when he heard the words. He felt Thatz tense behind him, and before his lover to take his frustration out on the child, he quickly put a robed arm around him and lifted the small boy up. The child yelped in surprise but suddenly broke into giggles at the sensation of being lifted. Shooting another glare at Thatz to quiet him, he spoke to the child. "What's your name little one?"

The boy looked at him, one hand stealing away from the Dragon to grasp onto Rath's shoulder, and by default some of his hair. "Whas a 'name'?" he asked, blinking.

Rath frowned, how could a child not have a name. "A name is what we call you by. What do people call you by?" he asked.

The boy seemed to think, then blinked innocently up at him. "Dnt know." He said.

"Well, you must have a name, because if that Dragon is really your then that makes you part of the Dragon Tribe-that's who we are, so you simply must have a name." Rath caught himself with some surprise, why was he doing this? He couldn't understand it. What caught him most be surprise though was the name he knew he must call the child, sparing a sideways glance to his lover, knowing he would become angry, but also knowing that he had to name the child this, perhaps the healing process could begin. "I think we should call you Rune." He said, a little dramatically for the child's sake, causing him to giggle and squeeze the Dragon tighter with his free hand.

The room was shocked-no one had said that name in years, but no one was more shocked than Thatz, who had frozen to the spot, staring at Rath and that giggling child. How dare that little creature giggle at the name of his lover, how dare Rath make a decision like that and not inform him. How dare that child look so goddamned pleased with itself. His breathing was getting ragged; he was angry, very very angry. He knew the Dragon fighters had all moved back, away from him and the King.

Rath motioned quickly to Ruwalk, and handed him the child with a reassuring smile. "This is Ruwalk, he's going to go take you for something to eat, all right?" without meaning to he had placed a small kiss on the child's head, receiving another wide eyed blink of surprise. He smiled, a little confused with himself. Only around Rune and Thatz had been so affectionate, perhaps it was because the child reminded him somehow of Rune, those blue eyes, those expressive and innocent blue eyes.

Because Rune had always been innocent, no matter what he told himself, Rune had always been the one to blush if sex was mentioned, even in passing, it was an endearing trait, and something he had never grown out of. Though they had faced Demons so often, Rune was still so surprised at the level of evil there. Rune had been an innocent, just like the child.

Ruwalk whisked the child away and out of the rooms on that order, away from the dangerously angry Thatz. Rath took a deep breath to deal with his lover and turned, noting that everyone in the room had already run for cover. He took one look at Thatz's face and nearly wanted to do so himself, but he couldn't-he was the Dragon Lord damnit, he wasn't allowed to go hide from deranged lovers who had a serious bone to pick. "Is there a problem Thatz?" he asked, cringing mentally from the onslaught that was about to come. He had a feeling that facing Alfeegi on one of his rants who have been much more preferable right now.

"Is there a problem?" Thatz asked darkly. "I'll say there is. What do you mean by bringing that-that… That THING in here, accepting it? And giving it HIS NAME? How could you do that Rath-how can you just accept it? I know what it means if that damned Dragon is actually his-I know what it means. It means that Rune is… is…" He couldn't say it-he just couldn't say it. "And he can't be… he's out there somewhere-probably looking for that stupid Dragon! What did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

He didn't know what to think anymore, Rath had named the little creature after Rune; he had just destroyed all hope Thatz had ever had, because by using the name it somehow told Thatz that he was… that his Rune was… He spun away from Rath suddenly. "I don't want to know. I just don't want to know. But I hope your happy Rath. I hope your very happy." And with that he stormed away.

Rath looked after him sadly; Thatz would need time to come to terms with this. Even he would need time. It had been impulse that made him name the child Rune, but he didn't regret it, Thatz would learn that if he just let himself, this child, that little child could perhaps fill that hole in his heart. Because Rath hated to see his lover hurting. With a heavy sigh Rath turned and made his way to the kitchens.

X

In the kitchens Ruwalk had been left in awe as the child showed an interest in absolutely everything all at one, he had barely stopped him from climbing into one of the ovens. He hardly thought Rath would find it amusing if the child ended up cooked. He didn't notice Rath enter, but the child, who had been sitting eating a huge sandwich, still clutching the little Dragon close, as if he was afraid someone might take it away. Not that the Dragon seemed to mind overly much.

"Hewo!" The child said, waving the sandwich at Rath.

Rath smiled and sat down beside Ruwalk. "Hello Rune." He said, surprising Ruwalk, who had not actually expected Rath to keep the name, not after the argument had had most assuredly had with Thatz. Yes, Rath looked tired and ad round the eyes, hit had been a bad one to all intents and purposes.

"You are Mr. Waf." The child stated. "Mr. Wuwalk was telling me your names. An' de odder man was called Mr. Fatz." He smiled; proud he had remembered the names.

Rath smiled. "Yes, Rune, that's right."

The child looked up at him, before sliding suddenly out of view as he got off the chair, pulling the Dragon and the sandwich with him. Seconds later he had made his journey under the table, and pulled at Rath's robes, looking up expectantly. Rath gave a short laugh and lifted the child onto his knee. Once there the child held out the Dragon. "You wana hold 'im?" he asked.

Rath looked at the boy in a little surprise, but he accepted the little Dragon with a smile. "Thank you I would." He looked at the child curiously. "Where are your parents little one? Won't they be missing you?" the child was most certainly not old enough to be away from his parents at any stage.

The boy stroked the Dragons back. "Whas a pawent?" he asked.

Rath smiled softly. "It doesn't matter little one. You'll stay here. We can be your parents."

The boy looked up at him, yawning suddenly, all the commotion from earlier finally getting to him. And in the way of little children he curled himself up in Rath's lap, a tiny hand gripping the robes tightly. "'Night Mr. Waf." He mumbled sleepily. "'Night Mr. Wuwa…"

Ruwalk smiled. "He is truly an adorable little child." He said softly.

Rath nodded his agreement.

"It's a pity Thatz can't accept him." Ruwalk continued.

Rath nodded again. "I think we'll all need time to adjust, after all, how long has it been from we had a child in the castle?" he said softly. "Especially one that is going to remind us all of what we lost."

Ruwalk understood, and he laid a hand briefly and reassuringly on Rath's shoulder. "You have fallen in love with the boy already."

Rath laughed quietly, brushing some of the golden hair away from the child's peaceful face. "I suppose I have." He replied, and looked up at Ruwalk.

"Thatz will come round. I don't think anyone could stand up to that level of cuteness." Ruwalk smiled, as he got up and left the room to continue his duties.

Rath sat there, looking at the boy, his sorrow gleaming in his eyes. Thatz was a very stubborn man. If he didn't want to accept the child, no amount of persuasion was going to change that mindset. No one but Rune had ever managed to convince Thatz to do anything he didn't want to do. He sighed, leaning down to drop a soft kiss to the child's head. "It's a difficult path you now tread child. Do not stray." He whispered.

_Um… yeah… was that ok? I really like the idea for this story. I'm hoping to have another chapter up before I go on my week's holiday on Thursday, but don't hold me to that please! Don't worry; this story is going to be as fluffy as it is bitter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: don't own_

_Now we have Thatz's full view on the situation, poor Thatz, I feel really sorry for him you know, I mean, loosing the one you love and then having this little kid dumped on you who everyone… well, you'll see. They're being to think aren't they._

_Chapter 3_

The day itself had started off horribly, and as far as Thatz was concerned it would just keep getting worse. It had begun as any morning would, when he woke up. He had of course fallen asleep beside his lover, even if they fought Thatz would not leave their bed, or make Rath leave, though they usual faced away from each other and didn't touch. But Thatz could not stand the bed to be empty, and always, no matter what, they would always end up curled round each other, and he always woke-because he was always the first awake, to Rath's peaceful face, with just the hint of a smile. Even in sleep Rath was smug about something.

But this morning Thatz had not woken to Rath's face, but another, younger, childlike face, framed by beautiful blond curls. It had taken him a moment, as his mind shifted through thoughts of the past, images of waking up beside Rune, before he finally realised just what was in the bed, snuggled happily between he and Rath. With an angry cry he had pushed himself out of the bed, glaring at the little boy, who was blinking sleepy blue eyes open. Rath was sitting up in an instant, looking at Thatz in askance.

"What is that thing doing in our bed!" Thatz demanded angrily.

Rath had looked at the child, his face softening into a smile. "He was scared all by himself Thatz." He said softly. "He came in here to ask if he could sleep with us."

"And you let him?" Thatz demanded, frightening the child. "You let that little thief into our bed?"

Rath levelled a cold stared at him. "You are one to talk Thatz. The child hasn't stolen anything. He hasn't done anything wrong. Have you Rune?" He asked the child, pulling him into a hug, to quiet the tears that were already beginning to flow. Seeing the tenderness had made Thatz angry, but the use of the name, the use of that scared name, being given to that child. That was the last straw.

And Thatz cracked. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT! HE ISN'T RUNE, HE NEVER WILL BE!" H e yelled, waking everyone in their wing of the castle up. "How dare you use his name like that-and give it to this disgusting little thing. Rune isn't dead, he can't be dead Rath, and yet you've given up on him, you've passed him over in favour of a child. How could you dishonour him like that? How could you?"

Rath had looked at him then, his eyes filled with deep rooted sorrow. "Stop it Thatz, you're scaring Rune." That was a stab, such a horrible bloody stab at everything he held dear. He had thought Rath understood, had thought he felt the same. Rath and Rune meant everything to him. They had been his whole life, and now Rath was taking it away. Was taking away everything he had ever loved.

A knock at the door broke the thread of Thatz's thoughts, and Ruwalk poked his head round the door. "Emm, Lord Rath?" he said nervously, his eyes flicking to Thatz. He had obviously realised where the child had disappeared off too after Thatz's explosion. Rath looked over, nodded.

"You go with Ruwalk, he'll look after you. I'll come and find you later, all right." He told the child.

Thatz felt his temper flare again. The child scrambled off the bed and over to Ruwalk, who scooped him up and closed the door before Thatz burst into another furious bout of yelling. The argument had been one of the worst the two had ever had, one to rival when Rath had stopped the searches. The whole castle was reduced to silence, as the yells and curses flew thick and fast. No one wanted to go anywhere near the East wing of the castle, no one dared.

Finally Thatz had stormed out, making his way to the gardens to sit and think. But his day was about to get shortly worse. Even in the quietest part of the garden all he heard about was that damned child. A group of maids walking somewhere close by talked about how 'cute' and 'how adorable' the little child was. The little Dragon Knight. How dare they. Only Rune was the Water Dragon Knight. This child was just. Just… He jerked himself to his feet and stormed back into the castle, to the library, not intending to read, but wanting the solace the place offered him.

What he found when he reached the library however was anything but solace. He had barely had the door opened before a tiny voice could be heard.

"Look Mr. Waf, Mr. Wuwalk is showed me how to wite my name. Look, it says Wune." The child giggled, obviously very proud of itself for its wonderful accomplishment.

"Oh Really?" He heard Rath say, a smile evident in his voice. "Can you write anything else?"

"I dnt know. I try to wite Mr. Waf, and Mr. Wuwalk, and Mr. Fatz."

Thatz spun on his heel and stormed back to the room he shared with Rath.

X

"Thatz, would you like to come into the city to the market? Myself and Ruwalk are taking Rune down?" Rath said softly, leaning against the doorjamb, taking in his lover's hunched form. He could do nothing to ease the pain. He knew Thatz had spent the morning remembering.

"Go away Rath." Thatz said dully.

Rath sighed and straightened. "Alright Thatz." He left.

When he was gone Thatz looked back outside, at the child as it played with Ruwalk, as it mocked him and everything he cherished. He turned away angrily when Rath appeared, swinging the child up in his arms.

He sat there, his mind wandering down dark paths, time passed him. He didn't notice that the day had faded into evening until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened and the child entered, carrying a box. Thatz wanted to tell him to leave, but something stopped him. And he waited. The child came up to him, blue eyes shining, the curly blond hair catching the evening sun and turning to burnished copper-just like Rune's had once done.

Thatz's expression hardened at the thought.

"I bought you a pweasent back fwom da mawket." The child had, holding the box out with a smile that would have melted the hardest heart. Thatz however, remained unmoved.

"You 'bought' it did you?" Thatz said. "I don't want it, go away."

The child's smile faltered slightly, and with a somewhat perplexed expression on his face he opened the box and pulled one of the cookies inside out and held it out to him. "But it's youw favowite." He said uncertainty.

Thatz's eyes narrowed. "And how would you know what my favourite cookie is?"

The child looked at him in confusion. "But it is." He said.

"Get out." Thatz ordered.

The child just kept looking at him in confusion, like it didn't know what it had done. Losing all patience Thatz yelled. "GET OUT!" startling the child into turning and leaving the room, tears shining in his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice." Rath said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"I don't care." Thatz said bitterly, turning away.

"They were your favourite by the way-and he chose them himself. All I did was pay the vender Thatz. Think on that." With that he turned away leaving Thatz alone with his thoughts once more.

X

"Rune?" Rath said softly, opening the door to the child's room.

Rune looked up, rubbing at his teary eyes. "Yes mister Waf?" he asked.

Rath went to the bed and pulled the boy into a hug. "Don't cry little one. It's not your fault Thatz is in a bad mood. He just had a stressful day today."

Nodding thought he had no idea what the word 'stressful' meant, Rune crawled onto Raths lap, snuggling close. "But theys was his favowite cookies-wasn't they mister Waf?"

Rath nodded. "They were."

Silence held the room for a while.

"Until Thatz has stopped being in a bad mood I think you should stay away from him, ok. He won't always be in a bad mood, I promise."

"Ok mister Waf." Rune answered softly.

Rath put the child to bed, watching over him for a while before making his way back to the oppressive silence that awaited him in his room.

_Um, yeah-so I'm back, and here's chappie three, hope you all enjoyed and everyone must review. Oh, and as for the whole tinlet thing-it shalt be explained in the next chappie, Okie dokie!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_I'm really sorry I haven't updated-I've had this thing finished since before I posted chapter 3-I just haven't had the time to type them up and post them-There's only five chapters in all-and I don't care if your disappointed with the ending of this story-I happen to think it's adorable. So, here is Chapter 4-and I shall have 5 up shortly (I'm typing it up right after this one!_

**RUNE**

_Chapter 4_

Three days passed without another confrontation, though Rath and Thatz had stopped speaking. It had hit the castle hard, no one knew what to say or what to do-with it's leader and Security chief at odds the castle was barely functioning.

On Rath's orders Rune was kept away from Thatz. He had hoped to talk to his lover about the child, about Rune-about everything-but every time he tried he was met by either a stony silence or a full scale argument that Thatz would then storm out on. So Rath was at somewhat of a loss as to what to do.

He was sitting in thoughtful preoccupation (actually trying to remember how Rune had dealt with an obstinate Thatz), in his throne room, on the steps, when little Rune wandered in. A rather serious expression on his little face. He made a beeline for Rath when he saw him, climbing onto his lap and startling him out of his thoughts.

"Mister Waf." Rune began without preamble. "Why awe you sad?"

Rath blinked in surprise. "Sad?" he repeated finally.

Rune nodded. "Yes, sad. You awe sad, Mister Fatz is sad, Mister Wuwalk is sad, everybody ina castdle is sad. Why?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Rune." Rath said.

The child gave him a deliberately disbelieving look. "You and mister Fatz fight dontcho?"

Rath nodded slowly.

"And dat makes you sad-and Mister Fatz sad, an' da whole castdle sad." Rune continued. "Mister Fatz is angwy 'bout me… you fight 'bout me dontcho?"

Rath was startled by the insight the child had-he hadn't noticed how his and Thatz's moods had dictated those of the castles inhabitants. With a sigh he set about to try and explain the complexities of the situation to the child.

"Rune, you mustn't think any of this is your fault, it's just that your namesake-"

"Wha's a 'namesake'?" Rune interrupted, frowning.

"A person you are named after. In your case, your namesake was Rune. Thatz and I loved Rune very much-but one day Rune disappeared, and since then Thatz has felt betrayed. He always hoped that Rune would come home to us, as did I-but he didn't. For five years we have had no word of Rune, or what might have happened. And then you came-with the water Dragon-that dragon once belonged to our Rune, and it makes Thatz angry that he might be gone forever, without ever telling us why. It's not really you he's angry at-you ju7st happen to be his best target."

"Oh…" the boy frowned. "So ifin I wasn't called Wune would Mister Fatz like me?"

Rath smiled and ruffled the child's hair. "I don't know-but your name is Rune, and as soon as Mister Thatz comes to his senses he will see just what he's missing and love you as much as I do. Come on, lets go find Ruwalk and go play in the lake-what do you say?"

The boy giggled and slid off Rath's knees. "I gotta go find Watew!" he cried and made a run for it.

Rath watched him go and smiled. "He is so like him-too like him." He said with a soft sigh. He sometimes found himself wishing that it was him.

"He could easily have been Rune as a child." Ruwalk said suddenly, coming in the door smiling.

Rath nodded. "Sometimes I wish it was." He confided quietly.

In the shadows behind the throne, where he had stopped, frozen when the child had first entered. Thatz's eyes narrowed as his mind began turning as something clicked to life. Rune had said something about it- a long time ago-when they had found that elfin princess he had been so hung up on at the time-Tintlet or something… But that wasn't important-what had he said at the time?

Trapped in the body of a little girl…

Yes! That was it!

Thatz spun abruptly on his heel-it all made such sense now. Why he had found the child to be so much like Rune-because it was Rune! Only Rune trapped in the body of a child, with no memory. It all made such sense now!

He went to the library, to compile a list a list of places Rune could be being. Trapped, by a Demon.

He had to be right-this was his last chance of getting Rune back. He just had to be right!

X

Rath left Rune in the care of Ruwalk and made his way back to his rooms to dry off, only to stop in shock when he saw Thatz hastily tossing clothes into a bag. He was frozen for a moment. Was Thatz intending to leave him?

"Thatz?" he finally managed to choke out.

Thatz looked up and his cheeks reddened. "The note explains everything." He said, picking up his bag and moving to pass.

Raths glare froze him to the spot. "I don't want to read a note Thatz-I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Thatz looked at him. "I've worked it out Rath. I've worked it all out."

"Worked what out?" Rath asked, frowning-worried by his lover's earnestness.

"About Rune Rath. I know what happened to Rune. I know where he is-or at least, I have a list of the places he is. I know Rath!" Thatz said.

Rath's frown softened, but his expression was still worried. "Thatz stop-your only hurting yourself."

"No Rath-don't you see-that child is Rune-only he's been trapped in that child's body! You remember he told us about that elfin princess-and if she can be trapped in a child's body then so can Rune. Don't you see? He's been trapped by a Demon. It explains so much! Why Water is with him, how he knew the kind of cookies I eat. How he notices things children just don't notice! Only Rune was ever so in touch with how the castle felt. You can't say it's just a coincidence Rath-you can't!" Thatz said, his voice almost pleading.

Rath looked at him, sorrow shining from his eyes. He had thought about all of this already. But the more he thought the more he had come to realise that it just wasn't true. No matter how much this child seemed like their Rune, he wasn't.

"Thatz-can you at least wait until morning? Please." He asked.

Thatz looked at him with a helpless kind of expression. "We have a chance to be whole again Rath-and you want me to wait until morning?"

"Yes Thatz please-for me. Give me one last night with you before you disappear as well." He said. He wouldn't stop Thatz-if he still wanted to leave in the morning he would let him go-but he was going to give him every reason to stay tonight. He wasn't sure he would survive if he lost the other half of his heart.

Thatz felt his heart tug at the look in his lover eyes. This was why he had intended to be gone before Rath had returned. But he could not refuse him. "All right Rath-until morning."

Rath enveloped him in a hug, holding him tight. "Thank you."

_Yay! And I should have the concluding chapter up before you finish reading this one-I hope. Oh, and to clear some things up before you start complaining-the thinking is not mine-it's the characters, if it doesn't make sense that's the way it's supposed to be because the character is fixing reality to fit the situation-which is what people do all the time._

_Anywho, enjoy! AND REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPPIE, PLEASE._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: don't own. Honestly._

_Ok, the final chapter. I don't think I'll do an epilogue-though I may write a squeal (however, if someone else would like to take them the way I wrote them and write the squeal do so-just e-mail me to let me know so I can read it too!) anyway-enjoy._

**RUNE**

_Chapter 5_

Thatz pressed a soft kiss to Rath's forehead and detangled himself from his lover and picked up his trousers and travelling tunic-hoping to be dressed and gone before Rath woke up.

"So you still want to leave?" Rath asked quietly, disappointment obvious in his voice.

Thatz nodded. "I can't let the chance slip Rath. I can't." he said, avoiding looking at his lover.

Rath studied him and sighed. He had told himself if Thatz wanted to go he would not stop him. But he had to try once more. "Thatz-why would Rune have left to begin with? He's not the kind to go Demon hunting willingly and alone-he wouldn't go near them unless he absolutely had to-let alone one that would entrap him. You know I'm right Thatz. Your just going to go out there and hurt yourself, over and over, looking for someone who's not there."

"How can you just give up so easily Rath? How?" Thatz demanded, still not looking at him, not wanting his hopes to be dashed by the honesty he knew would be in Rath's eyes.

Rath closed his eyes, knowing it was useless. "Because Rune swore he'd be with us until death-and Rune would never break an oath. He left us that day to die Thatz-it's the only explanation I have. Yes I felt just as betrayed as you-but I moved on Thatz. You never moved on." He sighed. "For all we know Water might just like blond haired, blue eyed empaths as a master-it could have nothing to do with Rune. But if you have to go-go. I won't stop you."

Thatz looked back at Rath-his eyes closed-looking beautiful-and closed the door with a snap. He couldn't let the chance slip by. He had to be right… he just had to be…

X

"Lord Rath!"

Rath sprang up from the bed quickly at the pounding on the door. He had lain, lost in his thoughts for the last hour since Thatz had left. He pulled on his trousers before calling. "What is it?"

"Get out of my way!" he heard Ruwalk say and the door opened and the man entered, waving a sheet of paper at Rath. "Rath we have a big problem. Rune is gone!"

Rath bolted forward, tearing the sheet from Ruwalk's hands. "What do you mean he's gone? Have you checked the castle-the grounds?" he asked, quickly scanning the paper.

'Meester Rath meester Thatz an meester Ruwalk

I is go 2 fiend u r Rune I heew u

lass niet an I go 2 fiend im 4 u.

Rune

"Get a search party out on the grounds now! How far do you thing a four year old could get? When did he leave? Damnit! Can no one keep track of a child in this place! Get everyone looking NOW!" Rath yelled, crumpling the note.

All Ruwalk could think as everyone fled to begin the search and Rath began drawing up search area's was that life had come full circle-and now the Dragon Lord knew what he had put them all through when he was a child.

X

Thatz was making good time down the road. He had passed the town at least an hour ago. When he stopped, hearing something that could have been a scream-whether of fear or pleasure he couldn't tell. As both a Dragon knight and security officer he couldn't, as a rule, keep walking and ignore it. Checking a sigh he veered off the path, loosing his sword.

He cleared a grove of trees to find a beautiful pond, overgrown with wildflowers, it was something Rune would love-he would have to take him here when everything was sorted out. He looked around for the source of the sound, wary-though a demon hadn't been seen in these parts in years.

Then he saw it.

"Watew!" the boy yelled, drawing Thatz attention to a branch hanging above the pond across from him. The Water Dragon was fluttering over the branch and the child who had crawled out on it worriedly.

"Kid…" Thatz called, unsure.

The boy looked up suddenly, sitting up on the branch and waving excitedly. "Mister Fatz!" bouncing a little.

Thatz heard the branch crack, and his eyes widened. "Kid!" he yelled.

The child wrapped his arms around the branch and let out a terrified shriek as the branch broke and plunged into the pond.

Before he had even thought about it, Thatz had sprinted around the pond to a point closer to the falling child, waded in to grab at the struggling and spluttering figure and hauled him from the water but his little tunic and dragged him back to the shore, dumping him on the ground unceremoniously.

The boy giggled.

"That was a singularly stupid thing to do!" Thatz yelled.

The boy looked up at him and shook his head, sending water flying around him. "You look funny mister Fatz!" he grinned.

Thatz looked at him and sat down heavily, wondering vaguely if now that he had come to terms with the fact that Rune was… he frowned as he watched the child grab at the little Dragon, hugging it close.

"Mister Fatz." The boy said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"If mister Waf hadn't of called me Wune-would you like me?" those bright blue eyes tracked his expression.

Thatz studied those eyes and he felt his heart sink suddenly. "You're not my Rune are you?" he asked.

The boy shook his head. "Nope. But I go find your Wune fow you. So you can be happy."

For some reason it didn't hurt as much as he had thought it would to have lost that last thread of hope. "So is that why you are all the way out here?" He asked quietly, surprised at the reason.

The boy nodded. "I heaweded you lass night-an' I decide to find youw Wune fow you." He smiled brightly.

Thatz looked away from him, out across the pond, silent as he thought. Rath was right. Rune had sworn-he wouldn't have left them for any other reason. He had been clinging to fake hope, refusing to move on with his life. He didn't notice the tears sliding down his face until a small hand patted them away. He blinked at the child.

"Don't cwy. I find youw Wune. I pwomise." The child smiled.

"No." Thatz said softly. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He sighed lightly. "Now come on, you've probably caused a lot of worry at the castle."

"I left the note." The child said proudly.

Thatz pushed himself to his feet, lifting the child with him, making him giggle. "Rath is very taken with you-he'll have search parties out looking for you. Let's head back." He said, his tone soft, and sad, but with a faintest hints of amusement as he recalled one of Runes many stories about how Rath had pulled stunts like that this as a child-though none for as noble a task.

"But what 'bout youw Wune?" the boy asked, wide eyed.

"My Rune made a promise, and he always keeps his promises. I just forgot that for a little while." Thatz sighed, and then looked at the child, who was still holding Water with one arm, looking at him, amazingly serious for a child his age. "Oh come on! I'm having a conversation with a kid! Damnit!" he complained. "Let's get you back to the castle before I actually start liking you/."

The boy giggled.

"How did you know what my favourite cookie was?" he asked after a moment.

"I sawd you eating dem when I got hewe-an' I askedid da nice cook lady what you likedid-and Mister Waf an' Mister Wuwalk." The boy smiled proudly.

Thatz shook his head, but his lips quirked in a small smile.

X

Somewhere beyond the veil of life as we know it, three people stood, A tall aqua haired man, with his arms around the shoulders of a much smaller woman, while she leaned into him, both smiling at their companion. Who smiled gratefully at them.

"Thank you." He said softly, and turned away from them, brushing a strand of golden hair away from his beautiful blue eyes, as he made his way back to rest, and watch those he loved more than life itself finally begin to heal.

_There. Done, finished. Finito. No more (again-anybody want to write a squeal before I get the chance feel free-it could turn into a rather interesting series of stories about little Rune growing up… Aww….!) anyway. There, now please be kind and review for me. Please._

_GET IT INTO YOUR HEADS FOLKS! THIS IS NOT A STORY ABOUT BATTLES AND SHIT, AND THE CHILD WAS NEVER BLOODY RUNE! That was the whole point of the story-healing, and finding love outside of that there once was, ok. Just thought I'd let you know, I knew this was how it was going to end from the start. Sorry if it doesn't fit with what you thought. Ah well. I like the story-even if no one else does._


End file.
